


For her

by Neve83



Series: The A(d)vengers Calendar [17]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four drabbles, one for every windows of the Advent Calendar: twenty-four little stories to read under the Christmas' Tree.<br/>English is not my mother language, so, sorry for my eventual (many) mistakes.</p><p>File #17: Clint Barton & Tony Stark</p>
            </blockquote>





	For her

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The A(d)vengers Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579365) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



_File #17: Clint Barton & Tony Stark_   
  


“Nothing personal, Legolas, but I can assure you that I’d rather ignore some things about your obnoxious sexual life.”  
Barton doesn’t seem to mind him and keeps on staring the many lights of New York.  
Tony doesn’t remember a lot about his childhood, but the Christmas joy hesitates somewhere in his mind, like a relic.  
“Can I know why, aside from my effortless tastefulness and my indisputable charm, you’d saw me fit to…”  
“You sold armies, don’t you?”  
“A lifetime ago… So?”  
“In your opinion, is more stylish a classical Beretta or the last model of Smith & Wesson?”  
“I think you should try to get excited about something normal as porn, like all average cranks.”


End file.
